liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Commandments broken by Andrew Schlafly
Andrew Schlafly, in his zeal to impose the Christian point of view on every fact, idea and trend he can spell, has fallen foul of certain standards of behavior laid down in the Holy Book he claims to be an expert on. In a nutshell, he's broken a few of the Ten Commandments! First Commandment You shall have no other gods before me''Note: ''Scripture taken from the Holy Bible, New International Version. ©1973, 1978, 1984 by International Bible Society. Used by permission. — Andy's blind faith in his personal concept of conservatism is in and of itself idolatry. Note that when his political convictions are challenged by his Holy Scripture, he chose to believe that his political convictions are correct, and that his holy scripture must be corrupt, As he suggests here. which apparently warrants a re-write. Tha Conservative Bible Project. Second Commandment You shall not make an idol...you shall not bow down to them ''(sic) or worship them.'' — See First Commandment and Ronald Reagan. Third Commandment You shall not misuse the name of the LORD your God — Godspeed! Fourth Commandment Remember the sabbath day by keeping it holy — So, no work on the sabbath, which means he should close Conservapedia down on Sundays, rather than make 121 edits himself (Sunday, 7th September 08).To be fair, here is his preemptive rebuttal Alternatively if Saturday is the Sabbath he should shut Conservaspedia down on Saturday. Schlafly does neither. Fifth Commandment Honour your father and your mother. — Although Andy does not speak ill of his parents, there are concepts of the Fifth Commandment that suggest that one honors one's parents by living up to one's fullest potential and attempting to make the world a better place. As an ersatz attorney for a quack-organization, a part time conservative brainwasher teacher of homeschooled students, and administrator of a ridiculous conservative blog, Andy surely has failed to live up to his potential, and thus does not honor his father and mother. Sixth Commandment You shall not murder — well of course he doesn't! Only liberals murder; conservatives are just defending themselves with their largely defensive gun. Even though Andy hasn't personally taken someone's life (that we're aware of), his advocacy for a group that denounces vaccination against deadly diseasesAs he compelling argues in this video. means that he is complicit in the death of anyone who dies from any illness that vaccine could have prevented. This applies when their creed (or, more usually, their parents' creed) has convinced to avoid the vaccine. In addition, some Bible pundits expand the definition of "murder" to include "brooding anger, contempt, and character assassination"John W. Ritenbaugh's commentary on Matthew 5:21-22 Andy has displayed each of these characteristics in abundance, making him even more guilty of breaking the sixth Commandment. Seventh Commandment You shall not commit adultery — According to Jesus, even thinking about it is adultery. Has he never even thought about it? Eighth Commandment You shall not steal — well it depends how far you can stretch fair use in copyright law. He's stretching it beyond safe limits. Plagiarism is also theft of Intellectual property, see Conservapedia:Blatant plagiarism for what Schlafly allows/allowed. Ninth Commandment You shall not give false testimony against your neighbour. — How much server space have we got for this one? Tenth Commandment You shall not covet (list of things not to covet removed) — well he covets Wikipedia's status, for a start. His covetousness of Barack Obama's success is manifest in his raging jealousy. Summary So, he's 9/10 in commandments violated. Andy, you're so close; just hook up with one of those confused homeschoolers and you'll complete the decathalon of sin. Which of us hasn't? Well which of us hasn't broken many or all ten of those commandments? One way Conservative Christian fundamentalism works is Demanding impossible standards and making believers feel guilty when inevitably they fail. See also *Conservative deceit Footnotes and References Adapted from an deleted article in RationalWiki Category:Conservapedia